


Divine Visitation

by Elfwreck



Category: Religious RPF, The Bible
Genre: Bibleslash, Blasphemy, Catholic, Gift Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, RPF, Religion, Slash, living painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being elected Pope, Ratzinger receives the blessings of his Lord.</p><p>People with aversions to Jesus having sex should not read. People squicked by the idea of a nearly 80-year-old man having sex should not read. People who object to sex in Catholic churches should not read. In fact, probably nobody should read this, cos it's just WRONG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Visitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cordelia_v](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cordelia_v).



> For cordelia_v by request, 'cos she wanted some popesmut to mitigate the pain of the Ratzingerness.

Joseph Ratzinger heard the votes read aloud. At the end of the tally, his own name had been the overwhelming majority; there'd really been no doubt for the last two votes, but the formalities must be observed.

All faces in the hall turned to him. He stood, nodded to the scrutineers reading the ballots, and said, "I must pray." The assembled cardinals watched as he walked to the curtained, smaller section of the chapel. Nobody was surprised; over the last few days, many of them had spent an hour or two in the area, praying and seeking insight from the Bible. He would need some time to reflect, and to choose his new name.

Joseph pushed the curtains aside as he entered the sacred room, then carefully replaced them. He dropped to his knees on the inlaid stone floor, clasped his hands together, and raised his eyes to a painting of the Lord, standing in front of the cave after his resurrection. Joseph crossed himself reverently. "Our Father, who art in heaven," he began, but then trailed off. None of the standard prayers seemed strong enough to express his feelings--his fears, his hopes, his humility, his vindication, his awe at this tremendous opportunity, terrible responsibility... Overwhelmed, he looked into the eyes of the Savior, and whispered, "If it be Thy will, Lord, let this cup pass from me."

The Savior winked at him.

Startled, he fell back; he must be seeing things. Becoming delusional on this, his greatest day. The light painted around Jesus seemed to glow brighter, and then the Lord moved... put one finger over his lips in the universal sign for _sshhh_, and stepped _out of the painting_ and into the room with Joseph. The man walked toward him, arms open in welcome, surrounded by a glowing light that seemed to come through the building from Heaven above.

_Either I am quite insane,_ he thought, _or this is a true visit from the Lord Himself_. The idea that it could be anything else did not occur to him; the blesséd figure before him might be an illusion, but it could not be a demon come to test his faith or tempt him from his vows, could not be evil. He shone with a purity that could only come from God Himself.

As he came closer, the light was so bright that Joseph bowed his head and closed his eyes. He heard the footsteps grow closer, and he trembled... a hand rested on the top of his head, and he froze, caught between the desire to press into it and to flinch away, to hide his unworthiness from this most holy man. He heard a low, gentle chuckle from above, and was startled into looking up... into the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen, and a loving smile that took his breath away.

"Joseph," He murmured, "don't be afraid. You are strong enough for this burden." And the Savior knelt down with him, took his face in two soft, warm hands, and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Receive my benediction," He said. A light surrounded them both, and Joseph felt younger and stronger than he had in decades. The ache in his knees was gone, and his vision grew clear, and the wheeze in his chest evaporated as if it had never been.

"I... I cannot..." his voice broke, and he looked away, face turning red at the shame of contradicting his Lord, but knowing himself unfit for these attentions. The hands gently pulled his face forward again, and the fingertips stroked his ears, caressed his hairline. Joseph felt a tightening warmth he thought he'd forgotten, the first stirrings of a demon he'd thought long banished.

Jesus pulled him closer, slid one knee between Joseph's and one arm around his back. "Not a demon," the gentle voice purred into his ear, as His fingers caressed Joseph's face. "You have kept yourself pure for me, and now I am here for you." Joseph knew He had seen into his heart, had read his most base desires... and had forgiven. More... was embracing him, leaning into him, laying down with him...

Joseph whimpered as he was slowly pushed backward to the floor, and Jesus gently unfolded his legs. His thoughts spun as he looked up at the beautiful paintings on the ceiling. Awestruck, he was unprepared when Jesus shifted over him... sitting _right there_ at the top of his thighs, His knees on either side of Joseph's hips, looking down on him with a gaze of such intense love Joseph wanted to weep. He could feel himself hard and throbbing... and felt an answering hardness pressing him down. Then He moved, and Joseph closed his eyes and cried out as the Lord shifted, sending ripples of ecstasy through him. Jesus leaned down over him, and claimed his mouth in a kiss that swept away all conscious thought.

Joseph's arms wrapped around the man above him as their mouths and hips pressed together. They pushed into each other, feeling each other's growing desire through layers of cloth. He heard a strange groaning sound, and realized it was coming from his throat. Just as he thought he wouldn't last any longer, would spill himself inside his robes, his Lord pulled away--shifted so they were no longer touching. Joseph took great, shuddering breaths as his body shook from denial. Jesus sat up on Joseph's thighs, just far enough back that he couldn't--quite--feel Him.

Jesus started to open Joseph's robes. His own were already loose, had somehow come open, and Joseph saw a vee of smooth chest that rose and fell with each breath. _He's trembling,_ Joseph realized. _His hands are shaking_. And they were, quivering with desire, as he slid his fingers between Joseph's robes and pushed the fabric aside. His hands were soft--_but not like a woman's, not weak, not small_\--but strong as he caressed Joseph's nipples.

Joseph's hips bucked, and then he flushed with shame for losing control. Immediately, those soft hands were stroking his face, his lips, and the Savior leaned over him (_chest to chest; he felt the warmth of skin on skin for the first time in decades, not since he was a small boy had anyone held him this close but it was never like **this**, never so intense..._), and Jesus whispered, "it's all right... I have chosen you... right here, right now, you can do no wrong..." And His lips closed over Joseph's and stopped the keening sound he hadn't realized he was making.

With passion and tenderness, His lips pressed Joseph's lips apart and His tongue met Joseph's tongue, and through the haze of desire and wetness and pleasure that swept over him, Joseph realized the keening was back and he was close, so very close... Jesus' hand trailed down Joseph's chest and he was lost in sensation... Jesus' hand pushed through his robes and pants to touch his aching cock and he thought he'd explode... but a warm tingle surrounded him, and Jesus whispered, "wait... not much longer..."

Strong fingers surrounded his erection and he gasped. The hand stroked him up once, then down, then the fingers spread out over his balls and he groaned deeply. The thumb slowly traced the side of his cock as the fingers held him, caressed him... Joseph looked up just in time to have his mouth covered again, and he tilted his head back and arched his body into the touch. He could feel the pulse building, but the touch was so light, so gentle; he couldn't build the friction he wanted, needed... Joseph started to beg. "Please... oh please... more..."

A warm chuckle reached his ears as the Lord pulled his mouth away. "Yessss..." a whisper answered him. The lips moved away from his, trailed down his throat as he arched his head backwards even more, leaving wet trails of heat on his neck. The lips continued down, kissing his chest, licking his nipples --his hips bucked again, but Jesus didn't press any harder into him, instead moving His hand with Joseph so his touch remained gentle. His mouth moved down, placing soft kisses on Joseph's chest, gently licking at his skin as Joseph moaned and writhed under His touch. He spread Joseph's robes open, pulled off Joseph's pants, and pushed Joseph's legs apart. He shrugged off His own robes as he shifted between Joseph's legs and started to lean over him.

Jesus stopped moving, and Joseph looked up at him. He was glorious, naked and erect, surrounded by a soft and holy light. Joseph's body quivered as his Lord knelt over him, one hand stroking him intimately, the other resting lightly on his chest. Joseph's eyes were wide, drinking in the vision of perfection above him. _If I could die now_, he thought, _I would be complete. Surely Heaven is no sweeter than this._

And then Jesus smiled, and the moment he thought could not be better became infinitely, radiantly More. The fingers on his chest curled into the sparse hair as Jesus said, "Heaven is _much_ better; I bring you only the smallest taste of the rewards that await you when your duties here are done." And with that, his eyes darkened, and He bent His head down to cover the head of Joseph's aching, throbbing cock with His perfect mouth.

Wave after wave of ecstasy rolled over Joseph; every flicker of the tongue and stroke of the lips flooded him with sensations he could barely withstand. He realized he was moaning loudly, twisting wildly while Jesus pinned his hips with the arm that wasn't between his legs, but he couldn't stop, couldn't think, couldn't _breathe_.

He felt his Savior's cock hard against his leg, and he wanted to be closer to it, wanted to share and return this pleasure, but he couldn't reach, couldn't find leverage to move, and his hands scrambled madly over Jesus' hair, gripped and loosened on Jesus' robes, as his body writhed in abject bliss under the ardent ministrations of His divine tongue.

He felt himself tightening, near completion, and he tried to stop, tried to say something to warn this beautiful man who already knew, who _must_ know--and just then, just before that endless moment beyond all thought, Jesus licked the length of his shaft, kissed the tip, and looked up into Joseph's eyes. He waited until Joseph could focus, could see His mouth all wet and red and hot, and said, "Receive my benediction." Then He engulfed him, took Joseph's whole length deep into His throat and sucked hard, and Joseph convulsed in rapture. His ragged shout echoed through the chamber.

Jesus sucked until he stopped pulsing, then nuzzled and licked him through the aftershocks, murmuring tender blessings Joseph couldn't quite hear, but he felt the warm breath and gentle lips as he slowly came back to his senses.

"The Cardinals!" Joseph exclaimed, and tried to sit up quickly, but Jesus kept him still. "They've heard me!"

Jesus looked into his eyes and smiled as He shook His head slowly. His eyes twinkled. "They've heard nothing. You have been in here praying." He reached up to touch Joseph's face. "After all, what is prayer, but communion with me?" He smiled wider, and Joseph relaxed.

Jesus started to stand, and reached behind himself hand Joseph's pants to him. As Joseph awkwardly put them on, sat up on his knees to button the waist, he noticed that his Lord was standing, still naked, still erect, looking down at him and smiling.

"Lord?" he said, and hesitantly reached forward, not sure what he should do, or even what he intended, but wishing to return the gift he'd been granted. Jesus caught his hand, shook His head briefly, and pulled him to standing. They faced each other, and Jesus pulled him into a loving embrace, pressed His hardness against Joseph's thigh without urgency. Joseph trembled in His arms.

Jesus whispered gently into his ear. "Next time," he promised. "Right now, you have a hall of Cardinals to face."

"Next time?" Joseph asked wonderingly.

"When your work here is done. Serve me well, and your rewards will be greater than you can imagine." Joseph flushed hot, and Jesus brought him close for another kiss, this one slow and sensual and full of promise. He pulled away slowly, and while Joseph was still standing in shock and wonder, He reached down, picked up His robes and covered Himself in one graceful movement, and stepped backwards into the painting. A light surrounded Him as He became less solid, blending into he picture. "I am with you always," Joseph heard, and the gentle voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. And then he stopped moving, and was only a painting again.

Joseph stood for a long moment, watching the painting, waiting for it to move. It did not. When he noticed the shadows in the room had grown longer, he adjusted his robes and left to join the Cardinals.

As he stepped out of the chamber into the waiting crowd, someone asked, "Have you selected a name, Holy One?" The hall went still, waiting for his answer.

Joseph closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Benedict," he said reverently.


End file.
